Not OneHundred Percent
by RockSuperstar
Summary: That hundred word challenge thing that everyone seems to love so much... One-shots with many different characters
1. Dream

No matter what he did, Robin Hood refused to die. Everything he did only let him be taken advantage of further. Like he knew what he would do. But this time it would be different. He would succeed and Robin Hood would be dead.

Hood was almost to him, but the green-wearing man would be unprepared. It would be a surprise for him. A dream come true for Nottingham, finally a victory for himself.

Hood had no idea he was there, sword ready. He was just about to walk by, Nottingham raised the sword…

And then he woke up to the phone ringing. It had only been a dream.

"Why can't I win, even in a dream?"


	2. Makeup

The Queen of Hearts looked in the mirror as she put on her make-up. It was the same as every other day. Wake up, get dressed, put on make-up, call the Sheriff to wake him up, the list went on and on.

_Maybe today I'll try something different _she thought as she looked through all the different colors.

She experimented with pinks, blues, purples, even greens, but none of them seemed right to her. _I look like a twelve-year-old _she realized. Then she washed her face and applied the normal red and black. _It may not be better, but it's normal nevertheless._

In the Grimm household, Sabrina was having similar problems. She wanted to wear make-up, just to see if she could do something decent with it.

But she only had dark colors available to her- reds, blacks, browns. She put them on anyway only to scrub her face clean seconds later. _I look like I'm imitating the Queen of Hearts…_

Then she remembered what Puck had told her, she didn't even need the make-up.


	3. Dye

Puck was embarrassed. The shampoo he had thought belonged to Sabrina was actually the Old Lady's, which was why he was hiding out in his room for a while. She wouldn't do anything most likely, but he didn't know if he could keep from laughing if he saw her again.

This was supposed to be a great prank, harmless too. Hair dye. Shampoo. What could possibly happen?

Well, it wasn't his fault the Old Lady used a girly shampoo.

Then he heard Sabrina's shriek from the bathroom. "PINK! I'm gonna _kill_ you Puck!"

Apparently she hadn't seen her grandmother that morning.

Pink hair dye, definitely worth the three dollars.


	4. Pretty

Pretty, a word she began to despise.

She heard it all too often "you're so pretty!" "I wish I was pretty like you!" "Your dress is so pretty!" "How did you get so pretty?"

She wouldn't have minded if they those things to her, she would have enjoyed it even. That's all she had wanted when she was a little girl. To be pretty. That and a perfect Prince Charming who would marry her and live happily ever after.

But she didn't get either of those things. She only got to be "pretty ugly." What else could she be besides the Ugly Stepsister when she was compared to Cinderella?


	5. Temper

A/N: Thank you all very much for your reviews! This one is a bit longer compared to the other ones, but it'll probably be the only one for today.

* * *

All over Ferryport Landing, people were losing their tempers. This sort of thing happened when the weather was bad. The sunlight was incredibly bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The problem was not only the unbearable bright light, but the strong, cold wind.

This fine morning happened to be the Sheriff's day off. He had his day well planned out. First he was not going to wake up until lunchtime, then, well, he hadn't quite gotten to that part yet.

Unfortunately for him, his day was going to start out terribly. It began with the regular dream about killing Robin Hood. That wouldn't have been a problem if he could only succeed in it. The poor Sheriff turned in his sleep only to be woken by the bright beam of sunlight that came in his window- right as he began to fight the famous leader of the Outlaws.

"Dang it! Stupid Robin Hood dream… stupid sunlight…" he continued to grumble in such a fashion for a little bit, but then pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, the phone rang.

"What," he barked into the phone.

"Oh, have I caught you at a bad time Sheriff?" Robin Hood said mockingly. There was no question about the fact that the call was a prank.

He slammed the phone down, and let out an angry snarl.

One of his servants walked in and began in a slightly hesitant manner, "now don't lose your temper Sheriff, but they sent me to tell you that Relda Grimm is here to see you about the-"

This was not his day.

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Puck flew out the door of the house, he was blown back inside by the fierce wind.

"Watch where you're going Grimm," Puck said as he crashed into Sabrina, who had just come down the stairs.

"How about you watch where you're going first!" she said crossly. He had, after all, crashed into her.

"Temper, temper Grimm," he said teasingly as he again attempted to fly out the door. But for the second time he was unable to fly properly due to the wind, "Ahh! Stupid wind, making me walk…"

"Temper, temper Fairy Boy," Sabrina said, laughing as he went out the door.

* * *

A/N: well, hope you liked it. Please review, reviews make me happy, and happiness encourages the flow of words onto paper.


	6. iPod

A/N: Thank you very much justplaincrazy8 and AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillain for reviewing. I'm putting up this and the next chapter up today. These two chapters focus more on Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck. (No Nottingham though *tear*)

* * *

Whenever she was mad or stressed, the iPod held the cure-music. Hundreds of songs to choose from, but where was it? Sabrina frantically searched her dresser and the rest of the room, even under the bed, but the iPod was nowhere to be found. To make matters worse, _they_ would come to talk to her soon, and there would be no iPod to give her an excuse not to speak to them until she was ready.

She began to double check the room when she heard a knock on the door. She was going to ignore it, but then she noticed something.

They were singing.

A song from _her_ iPod.

She threw open the door to see none other than Puck.

"I knew that would work," he said.

_How does he always know what to do?_


	7. Scissors

A/N: This one occurs several years into the future (and it's really, really short), but the next ones will most likely be back into the present and maybe a little longer. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_Snip- snip- snip._

"It's perfect," Daphne said, stepping back to admire her work, "I told you I could do it."

"Yeah, because you used magic scissors," Sabrina said jokingly, "ok, now get this off of me and put it away somewhere. Oh yeah, make sure Puck doesn't see it."

"I know, I know- the dress is a surprise. He can't see it until the wedding."


	8. Holiday

A/N: Thank you all very much for your reviews! They make me so happy… Sorry for not updating for a while, but I couldn't find the inspiration. Then it hit me in the face. It still may not be very good though…

* * *

The Sheriff of Nottingham muttered to himself as he planned the next undertaking that would be credited to Heart and himself. But what to do? Repeating oneself always led to being caught exceedingly quickly, not that they weren't caught quickly anyway.

Kidnapping? Done that.

Stealing magical objects of a valuable nature? Done that too.

Tear down monuments that had no use but to attract the silly humans? That was… stupid… and it had already been done.

There was simply nothing to do. They would just have to do something they had already done. He sighed in frustration and decided to give up for today. He still had the rest of the two week vacation time that was set aside for enjoying the holidays…

Holidays… that was it! He grinned horribly as he pictured the faces of the townspeople as they were told about the new holidays they were going to celebrate. "I'm so bad."


	9. Present

A/N: If that last one wasn't stupid enough for you, this one will be. Now I know Puck's last name is not Grimm, but let's just say that's how he was registered with the school. This is fanfiction after all, and as far as I know, this is quite original- as in nobody else has used this storyline.

* * *

The teacher gave the class a fierce look as she walked into the room. Some of the students chuckled to themselves when they saw that she was a substitute and used their eyes to confirm with each other that mischieviousness would ensue. Puck was included in the group that had smirks across their faces, "When I call your name, you will say 'present.' Any other word is unacceptable."

"Perfect," Puck said quietly to himself. Maybe school would actually be fun today.

"What did you say?" the teacher said, not hearing him clearly.

"I said present," he said so the whole class could hear. The people sitting around him, including Sabrina, were stifling giggles.

"That's enough of that, or I will give you detention," she said sternly. "Now… Claire Adams?" She then continued through the list…

"Michael Gomez?"

"Present."

"Puck Grimm?"

"Gift," he managed to say before a chuckle escaped his mouth, and the whole class burst into laughter.

"I told you to say _present,_" the teacher said crossly.

"Oh, you did? Well, present, gift - same thing. I like gift, or maybe tribute…"

She cut him off, "I don't want to hear any more from you today Mr. Grimm. Now let's continue or else we won't finish this today- Sabrina Grimm?"

"Here- I mean gift- oh sorry- _present._"


	10. Basketball

"Whose idea was that dumb game anyway?" Sabrina complained as she held the ice-pack on her forehead.

During the basketball game that Granny Relda had planned with the intent of unifying humans and Everafters, a ball that was thrown incorrectly hit her right on the head.

"It's not our fault you're not good at sports Grimm," Puck said, "and your choice of team was terrible."

Sabrina's mouth dropped open in shocked anger, "Me? It wasn't my fault, and my team? It wasn't them either. The Scarecrow was on _your _team."

A/N: Thank you all very much for reviewing! I know this chapter was absurdly short, but that's all that came to me for 'basketball' (unless I was going to do the 'cliché' thing and have Puck glue the ball to her head). Also, school started last week so I don't have as much time as I did before.


	11. Fairytale

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy (I've probably already said that, but they really do). I had no idea what to write for this one, then this just popped into my head, and it's probably not as good as the others because of it, but here it is.

* * *

Four-year-old Sabrina looked out the window of the apartment and watched the people on the street fighting, and unless her eyes were deceiving her, they were using magic. Colorful sparks exploded and crackled brightly around the two people, and they held wands that glowed at the ends.

"Daddy, look! Magic!" she exclaimed as she pointed at them.

Henry Grimm looked out and saw what his daughter was pointing at and immediately stiffened; this was why he had left Ferryport Landing, to escape magic and the danger that always came with it.

"Like a fairytale," she continued, not looking at her father "with princes, and fairy-godmothers that use magic, and-"

"There's no such thing as magic." he said firmly, "Those people are using fireworks. Fairytales aren't real you know."


	12. Wedding

A/N: This one was... random

* * *

The people couldn't believe it; the Queen of Hearts was getting married. It had been rather sudden, and no major plans for the wedding were made. Most people figured that it had actually been her that had made the proposal, after all, which man would be crazy enough to marry her? What they did not know was that the unlucky groom was feeling exactly the same way, and that what he wanted most at the moment was for the magical barrier to go down just long enough for him to escape the city.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into…?" Nottingham muttered to himself. He hadn't really meant to accept the proposal. They weren't even _dating. _One day she had been ordering him around as usual, 'do this, do that, put these people in jail, threaten those people,' and then suddenly, there it was… "Oh, by the way Nottingham, will you marry me?"

Before he had even realized what she had said, the words "of course" escaped his lips since that was the usual response to her requests. Usually she ended with something like 'pick up my dry-cleaning.' Then the thought of what he had just agreed to sunk in. He tried to take it back "wait, what? No." but it was too late, she already had the wedding pretty much planned out.

Well, there was no way this would be one of the weddings he would attend, and he _did_ decline the proposal in any case. If he went through with this wedding, he knew that 'till death' would be way too long to wait to part.


	13. Dance

A/N: 'Ello. I'd just like to say thanks for your wonderful reviews and sorry for not updating in ages but not only could I not think of something to write (not that that has stopped me yet, I often say a whole lot of nothing in my fics) but my computer was not functioning. WOO! I'm more than 1/10 of the way through, that's so amazing (just kidding)!

* * *

Why they were having a dance where everyone in the state was invited in Ferryport Landing of all places was beyond Sabrina, but she decided she might as well make the best of it. After all, dancing was fun- especially when a certain fairy was present. The only problem was that they hadn't actually danced together. She had hardly seen him at all during that whole night.

When a slow song began playing she looked around her, hoping to find him somewhere, maybe even coming to ask her to dance with him.

She was disappointed in that hope. He was nowhere to be seen. However, she was not left alone. A boy who looked to be about 14 came and asked if she would dance with him. Not wanting to stay by herself or be rude to him, she accepted the offer.

She was then incredibly surprised by Puck when he seemed to pop out of nowhere and actually asked if he could cut in.

"What?" he said when he saw the look she was giving him, "I couldn't just let some stranger dance with you, could I? I was trying to find you, but I didn't see you anywhere…"

------------------

(A/N: There- Sabrina/Puck stuff, happy? Now to our lovely Sheriff…)

It was at the dance that he first saw her. Her beautiful smile, her sparkling sapphire eyes, her golden hair. It was with that first glance that he knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She looked right at him, seeming to call him over to her with her eyes.

He quickly made his way over to her when a slow song began to play, "Would you like to dance?"

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	14. Rain

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! especially to Jenny1213 who reviewed nearly every chapter.

Wow, it's been a long time… sorry about that.

* * *

(The Queen of Hearts)

She loved the rain. It made everyone else miserable like she always was. This somehow made her feel good. No matter what she tried to do, people always had to go and ruin her plans.

Every time she instituted a new plan for helping the Everafters and keeping the humans out of their business, the Grimm's and numerous other people had to ruin it. They said it wouldn't be fair for everyone if her plans succeeded, but was it fair that she always failed? Was it fair that Everafters couldn't show who they really were in public because the humans would freak out?

This was supposed to be America, where everyone was equal, no matter where they came from. Just because they were different. They came from somewhere else sometimes.

Rain was equal. It treated everyone in the same way. It didn't decide to ruin only some picnics or rain on only a small fraction of the gardens. It rained everywhere, and she loved that about it.

Today looked especially stormy, maybe even unnaturally rainy. Given that this was Ferryport Landing, that was likely. The streets were almost completely covered in a river of the rainwater. A perfect day for her.

Not too long into the day, she saw the Grimm's go by as she gazed happily out her window. A few minutes later, the rain stopped, the clouds cleared away, and a gigantic rainbow was visible all around town. Why did the Grimm's always have to go and rain on her parade?


	15. Awkward

Woo! Another chapter! 2 in one day, it's a record (haha not really)

* * *

_Well, this was awkward…_

Everyone I met in the town stared at me with really odd looks on their faces. Even my mother, although she was glad to see me again, looked at me strangely. Of course she did have a reason for it… it was my fault that her husband, my father, had died in a way. When I really think about it, I know it was really mostly my fault.

Mr. Canis too, looked at me. And it was not a pleasant sort of look either; it was more like a 'you shouldn't be here and you better be gone next time I look back' sort of look. That made sense. I heard about how he'd helped Mom after dad died.

Then there were my nieces- Sabrina and Daphne. They didn't even know they had an uncle. That conversation didn't really go well- 'hi, I'm your-' 'die, weird guy!' - And then they go and try some crazy karate thing on me… ouch…

When I talk to the people I've known my entire life, the people I grew up around, none of them remember me at all. It turns out it's not just because they have a bad memory and I was gone for years, it's because Mom made them all forget I ever existed.

…_very awkward indeed_


	16. Royalty

A/N: So… I couldn't really think of anything for the chapter that was going to be next… at least not that would make sense or that I wanted to post on here so… yeah.

**READ THIS - **I have an idea. I don't know if it's really a good one, but it seems like it could be pretty cool. Since I am so uninspired right now, I was considering putting a quote from a movie, song, etc. and have people, in their reviews, tell me where they think it was from and a character they would like to see in the next chapter. The first one who gets it correct will have their request done.

I don't know if that's really a good idea, but I'll try it for now.

* * *

Royalty

There was a lot of royalty in Ferryport Landing.

The problem was that a majority of them thought they should be treated as such and not have to behave in a proper manner to earn that treatment. Many of them also seemed to believe that since they were _royalty _they should have positions of authority.

Prince Charming- was able to maintain his position as mayor for a _very_ long time and got away with using all the taxes and donations for personal gain

Frog Prince- sold his child to Rumpelstiltskin, need I say more?

Queen of Hearts- a royal pain, takes over as mayor after joining the Scarlet Hand (an Everafter supremist group)

Puck- the trickster king, king of faerie, etc., plays tricks on everyone and usually gets away with it

King Arthur- helps get rid of a giant, but requires the replacement of his ruined car

Royalty was _so_ overrated these days…

* * *

So, here's the quote… "I like rusty spoons"


	17. Baby

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! And sorry I haven't updated in forever. 'Grimmgirl' and 'dana wilson' correctly identified where the quote was from, however grimmgirl didn't request a character (I did send a pm, but I got no reply) so I went with the dana wilson's request of Red. (the answer was Salad Fingers)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a copy of the Sisters Grimm books…

* * *

(Red)

Baby

I am really glad I'm not insane or evil anymore, I'm glad the nightmares are gone, the voices are gone as well, but so are many memories of that time. If I could get something back from then, that's what I would get.

They tell me that it wasn't ever my fault: my grandmother's death, being insane, hurting all those people, but I can't help but feel guilty about it sometimes. Especially about the baby.

That's the thing I would most like to remember. The baby. I remember him being there and I know I thought that he was my brother. But he's not my brother, and I can't remember where he came from. I constantly ask myself who is missing their baby right now because of my mistakes? The Grimms are back where they belong now, even though they still aren't awake, that's not my fault, but the baby is gone and he has to have a family somewhere.

Eventually I am going to personally reunite him with his family, and then I can stop feeling guilty.

* * *

A/N: So was it any good? I've never written anything with Red before. Anyway, here's the quote **--** "'And you can die too for all I care'… 'As you wish'" (review with where it's from and include a character request)


	18. Snow

A/N: Hello! Well, i realize you don't want my excuses, but have some anyway... school, computer trouble, stuff in general, lack of ideas, and then I wasn't even reading other people's fics for a long while because of the most recent book... (they threatened me with spoilers and i had to wait to borrow the book until last weekend.)

On another note... 50+ reviews! "!!!!" THANK YOU!

* * *

It was snowing outside.

He knew what that meant.

The good, and the bad.

Everyone would be celebrating. They would try their best to get along with each other. Maybe their kindness to each other would help postpone any fighting and arguments. They would even be extra nice to him- Elvis, the family dog- maybe one of them would forget to remember that they were sausage-nazis and he would get to taste the delicious processed meat once more...

Ah, the snow brought good omens indeed. Lots of attention for him, the kindness of the family to one another... and the sausages, can't forget those...

The snow meant that the human holiday was fast approaching, along with something not quite so pleasant... that Santa suit... It made him shiver with terror just thinking about that thing, but the snow, that was generally a good thing.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this... i am a little rusty at this writing thing...

*Remember to tell where the quote is from and request a character to be the focus of the next chapter.

"Well as far as brains go I got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strength..."


	19. Sing

A/N: At the time I began writing this one, nobody had requested a character for this chapter so here we have Charming.

(Note: It is kind of set in the past and is meant to be a little humorous, or not, depending on how you want to take it)

* * *

**sing**

He was in an exceptionally good mood today. He had just bought up another 50 acres of land in this town, and even though he would rather be owning said land in a place other than Ferryport Landing, it was still a major step forward in his plans to rule.

It is, after all, much easier to have your way when you own everything around you. The next step in his agenda would be hmmm... become mayor... yes, that's a good idea. It's as close to king as you can get around here.

He was in such a good mood, he didn't notice when he began singing...

"A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer... I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am... be prepared..."

"Good morn- what are you singing?"

"What? Oh, no, I don't sing," He replied, ignoring their confused expression. _In the future_, he thought to himself, _be more careful about where you burst into song..._

_

* * *

_

For the quote... look at the previous chapter.


	20. Pumpkin

A/N: 1/5 done! Well, the answer to the last quote was Lion King and the one before that was Princess Bride in case you were wondering. gosh, pumpkin is such a hard word to type correctly... I don't think this one turned out quite as well as I had hoped it would.

* * *

(Charming)

The scent of pumpkins always reminded Charming of Cinderella. It especially reminded him of when he first danced with her.

They had met at a ball that was designed for him to meet a girl to marry. His father had been convinced that he needed to get over Snow White and move on to another girl, so they arranged the ball, and invited nearly every female in the entire kingdom to attend it. One of them was bound to be "worthy" of him.

Of course Cinderella's step-family had been jealous of her, so they tried to prevent her from being able to go by giving her numerous chores that had to be completed before she could leave the house. She managed to get all the chores done with the help of her animal friends and then her fairy god mother gave her the dress and the pumpkin carriage. Even though the carriage didn't look much like a pumpkin when it was transformed, it still smelled like one.

Charming hadn't known her story when he met her, he only knew that he saw the most beautiful girl at that ball, that she would be the next princess, that she had lost her shoe, and that she happened to smell of pumpkins.

He'd heard her story numerous times over the last several hundred years, so now he knew why, but even now the smell reminded him of her.

* * *

A/N: "How about a magic trick? I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." Remember to review with the origin of the quote and a character you would like the next chapter to be centered on...


	21. Sleep

A/N: Sorry about the wait (kind of). Well, here's from _**Veronica**_'s perspective. I was worried that I would have no clue what to do, and then the next word on the list was sleep. Hopefully I did a decent job on it aside from its short length.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I had been asleep for two years. I'd missed out on so much. My little girls weren't exactly so little anymore. I wish I had been able to be with them. I confess that now whenever I go to sleep I worry that I might not wake up for a long time, or even wake up at all. Now I sleep and I dream about my children, about what might happen while I'm not there.

However unpleasant sleeping is now, I must say that I was happy to be in Ferryport Landing when I woke up. Of course my husband didn't like being here at all and one of the first things he did was decide that we were leaving immediately. I was against that, but I couldn't do much about it. I think maybe too much sleep made him cranky.

I was glad to be here, finally awake and spending time with my daughters, even though while I was asleep, the world went absolutely insane, not that it was normal before, or that Ferryport Landing had ever been any other way. It just got much more… extreme in its dangers. I suppose things change when you sleep. I just wish they hadn't changed so much.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill. Here's the quote: "We'll keep you safe in the jungle forevermore… That's what friends are for."


	22. Picture

A/N: Once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews and sorry about the lack of updating speed. Just so you know my school started last week, so updates cant really be expected, not that I really updated often enough when I was out of school. Anyway, as far as I can remember, the request was for Puck.

* * *

Sometimes it was easy for Puck to picture it… 'it' being a world where he and Sabrina could go for more than an hour without fighting, arguing, or pranking each other. After this last prank, she had been particularly offended, and she was refusing to speak to him at all, and quite frankly, he didn't like that at all.

He had been told that they were married in the future, which at first was impossible for him to picture. Then he really began to think about it. He had been repulsed by the idea of marrying her. It really wasn't so much that it was her than the fact that it was being married at all. He was the Trickster King, he couldn't get _married_. Getting married was for old people, adults- those who had given up the way of life he thrived on. He wasn't supposed to be worried about one girl not talking to him.

She was going to be old eventually… wait a minute… she was going to be _old._ Would she get married at all if he didn't marry her? He tried to picture her as an older, married Sabrina, who had kids, because that would definitely put his mind right- he could stop stressing over her ignoring him- but much to his irritation, he was having difficulty picturing her as married to somebody other than himself.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry her after all… it could be rather nice actually. Besides, if they really had been married in the future, it must mean that she would start talking to him again sometime soon, at least he hoped it was soon, because if it wasn't soon he was going to go insane.

Then he told himself that to avoid a reocurrance of the silent-treatment from Sabrina in the future, he was going to try to be a little nicer… try not to be so insulting to her… lay off the pranks a bit… Then he felt something with a slimy consistency and an odd smell hit him in the face… well, the no pranking was a tad extreme.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this, because it was rather difficult to write, so if it's not as good as usual it's because I'm not really good at writing Puck stuff. Reviews are always appreciated (even if you didn't care for the chapter much). Here's the quote for anyone who bothers with it anymore… (and please remember to request a character if you do tell where the quote is from… unless you don't care who the next chapter is about of course) "Charlie... Charlie... We're on a bridge Charlie."


	23. Laugh

A/N: Um… I don't even remember the last time I updated anything.

* * *

Not for the first time today, Elvis laughed. Of course the humans didn't seem to recognize it as laughter, but at least he knew the amusing situation was not going to waste since Jacob obviously didn't appreciate the humor of it nearly as much as he did. The rest of the family had left for a while- if he had understood it correctly their departure had something to do with the boy that recently began living in their house. Jacob had volunteered to stay behind, but Elvis had hardly seen him in the house during the last several days and had begun to suffer from boredom and loneliness.

Now he understood the reason for Jacob's absence, and she was standing in the living room. It sounded as if she had mentioned something about remembering his brother coming into the coffee shop a lot, and she had wondered how she could possibly have forgotten seeing him- or maybe they hadn't met before?

He immediately responded that he had probably been there more often than Henry. "Oh?" It was only one word, but it clearly demanded details from him. That was when Elvis laughed for the first time that day- in response to the slightly sheepish expression on Jacob's face as he tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't embarrass him yet was still truthful- this was going to be good.

He tried to get around the question and claimed that it wasn't important, but it was already too late, which led to another laugh, his trying to avoid answering had only made her more interested in knowing. They briefly glanced over at him, but turned back to each other quickly. She convinced him to explain to her what he seemed to find so difficult to say on the condition that "she wouldn't laugh at him." Apparently when he was a kid he had a huge crush on her and so had made excuses to go and see her as often as possible, not much different than now really. Fortunately for Jacob, she seemed to think it was endearing instead of weird. Elvis on the other hand, thought the whole ordeal was hilarious.

Once again, they looked over at him. "What on earth is he doing?" Jacob wondered aloud.

"I do believe he's laughing at you"

* * *

Criticism is welcome- I cant get any better at this if you see a bunch of stuff that's no good and you tell me something like 'omg that was so good update right now'. (Of course I do like those ones too, but if that's not what you really think then I don't want it.)

If you still want to do that quote/request thing here you go- "'Hey, someone stole our dishes!' 'They ain't stole, they're hid in the cupboard'"


	24. Sigh

Relda sighed. They were arguing _again_. Henry and Veronica… Henry and Daphne… at the moment it was Jacob and Henry… mostly Henry. Probably because to him it seemed as though all his plans were crashing down around him and he needed someone to blame. Of course her dreams appeared to be doing the same. What was it she had wanted again? Oh, yes, happily ever after, that was it- growing old surrounded by family and friends, watching her children (and now grandchildren) grow up, fall in love, and have their own children. And they would all get along fantastically—

The most recent disagreement died down now, more quickly than usual, and that brought some hope, maybe—and then Sabrina came into the room, Puck trailing after her. Apparently he was constantly 'too close to Sabrina' for Henry's liking— 'too close' translating to 'within fifteen feet of.'

Relda sighed again.

It's so nice to have the family all together now isn't it?

* * *

A/N:Thanks for your reviews! Two updates in one week, I'm so proud of myself!


	25. Last Straw

I plan to finish the 100 challenge eventually, I promise. It's just taking a lot longer than I had planned.

Just so you know, I haven't read the 8th book yet, so pardon any horrible errors and contradictory information.

* * *

"I think that's the last one," Sabrina said to her sister in a relieved tone.

"The last straw?" Daphne asked, "Now we just have to—"

"Put it all back where it came from, and then we can go home right?" Sabrina said, "because _I am exhausted_"

"We're not done yet, Sabrina," Daphne said tentatively. She could tell her sister was not going to like what was coming.

"What do you mean 'we're not done'? Of course we are. We got all the straw," Sabrina replied, quickly becoming upset. They had been collecting pieces of the Scarecrow in the library for over two hours. He had had one of his many accidents because of his extreme clumsiness; pieces of the Scarecrow had flown all over the building, leaving the straw-man very nearly completely empty. Since the girls had been there when it happened, they decided that they could help out, especially since it didn't seem like he was going to be able to collect himself. She hadn't thought it would take nearly as long as it had, how hard could it be to collect straw?

Daphne bit her lip as she tried to think of a mild way to phrase the problem they were now facing.

"We just have to put the straw back into him right?" Sabrina continued.

"Well," Daphne began, "not entirely. When Oz gave him a brain—"

Sabrina cut her off, "I thought he just gave him a diploma because he was already so smart."

Daphne shook her head. "Oz stuffed his head with bran…" she trailed off and gestured behind her.

That was when Sabrina realized what the substance was that coated a section of the library. "Oh no."

"Yeah, I know," Daphne said mournfully. Picking up all of the bran would be extremely time-consuming if they had to do it by hand.

"Tell me we don't have to pick that entire mess up," Sabrina said with something between outrage and despair in her voice.

"Maybe there's a vacuum cleaner?" Daphne suggested sheepishly. She decided not to mention the pins and needles that had been added to the bran. There was no need to upset Sabrina any further. "I'll look for the vacuum real quick," she said, as she ran to the back of the library where she assumed there would be a closet with cleaning supplies.

Sabrina started trying to scoop the bran into a pile, and one of the needles pricked her hand. "Ouch," she muttered, and then she noticed the rest of the small sharp objects. "Daphne…"

_Oh no, she saw them_.

Sabrina held up one of them for Daphne to see, "What is this?" she asked, somewhat accusingly.

"They proved he was sharp…"

Sabrina shrieked in frustration. "This is the last straw!"


	26. Smirk

A/N: Thank you curlscat (i'm amazed you still read this), SabrinaDaphne13, and cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for reviewing my last chapter.

* * *

"One day, Charming, someone is going to wipe that smirk off your face, and I truly hope I'm around to see it."

Charming lay awake that night waiting for sleep to come, but those words kept coming back to him. They had clearly been spoken because the owner of those words was desperate to save face after the argument Charming had clearly won; they really shouldn't be bothering him at all, let alone be keeping him awake at night.

A _smirk_? Was it really a smirk? He thought back, replaying the whole scene in his head. As he did, the same expression came to his face, the one he wore all too often. Yes, he realized, it was indeed a smirk. A triumphant smirk, but a smirk nevertheless. It had never been an issue before, but when it was called by what it was… it just sounded so… _uncharming_… and there was no way he was going to tolerate that.

He would just have to find a reason to really smile. To some degree, he was famous for his smile. Maybe he would do it later… it shouldn't be too hard really…

_I have perfect teeth…_

He began to drift off to sleep, as sleepy thoughts went through his mind…

_Yes, he would prove that fool from earlier wrong; he was, after all, Prince Charming, who always triumphs…_

_Except in his own story, the one he was possibly most famous for…_

_Snow White…_

_She was still beautiful as ever…_

_She had agreed to meet with him tomorrow… which meant that he, Charming, would get to see her tomorrow, which was definitely something to look forward to._

He fell asleep with a rather goofy smile on his face_._

A/N: (they keep deleting that bar thing :( ) If you want, you can request characters. I won't guarantee that I'll do them all, but I'll at least consider it.


	27. Popcorn

A/N: Look, it's an update! Aren't you proud of me? Thanks for reviewing everyone :)

* * *

Puck wandered into the kitchen to get a late-night/early-morning snack for himself only to find Sabrina already digging through the cupboards. She was muttering to herself as she removed boxes and put them back in their places once she had examined them. "Where is it? I know we had some…"

"If you're looking for the cure to your mental condition, you can stop because it hasn't been invented yet."

Sabrina jumped and let out a surprised yelp, nearly falling off the stool she was standing on as a result. "Puck," she hissed, hardly caring that he had insulted her, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Grimm, remember?" he replied smartly.

"I mean what are you doing in the kitchen, Puck?"

"I'm hungry. This is where the food is kept. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Popcorn."

"Oh, it's all gone. Me and Jake ate it all yesterday."

Sabrina sighed in frustration. "Typical," she muttered. She then moved to a different cupboard, now ignoring Puck and searching for something else, preferably something she could eat mindlessly in front of the TV. Puck walked over to the cupboard she just abandoned and pulled out a bag of chips. Sabrina turned and saw the bag that she was now looking for in Puck's hands. "Where'd you get that?"

He grinned and gestured at the cupboard.

"Let me have some," she said, reaching for the bag.

"Mine," he said as he held it away from her.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I just won't eat…" she said, somewhat annoyed, and she walked off into the living room.

Her reaction surprised Puck. Usually she would have fought for the chips and they would have ended up all over the kitchen. Actually, that's probably why she didn't bother. He ate a few more chips, and then he heard the TV come on.

"Once upon a time there was a lovely princess…" He stopped listening at this point—boring! Wait, was Sabrina watching a fairy-tale movie? He went toward the living room in order to hear what she was watching better "…true love and love's first kiss…"—still boring "like that's ever gonna happen! What a load of…" hmm, decidedly offensive. He was now quite curious about whatever it was she was watching. He walked into the living room.

"What are you watching?" he asked her.

"Shrek," she replied, "oh, and if you're staying out here, be quiet, or you'll wake people up."

"It looks alright I guess," he said, not wanting to sound too excited.

"Bring those chips over here then, I'm hungry."

- About an hour and a half later-

"Where did you get this?" Puck asked through his laughter.

Sabrina managed to stop laughing enough to choke out "Jake. He gave me the second one too."

Puck's eyes lit up, "let's watch it!"

Just then Daphne walked into the room, "what are you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie, it's hilarious, look," Puck told her.

A few minutes into the movie they all had to work hard to suppress their giggles. "That's horrible," Daphne said.

"Horribly true," Sabrina commented.

"You know, I don't think I can take Charming seriously anymore," Sabrina said.

"Did you ever?" Puck questioned.

"I guess not…"


	28. Ugly

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! So… I'm feeling really… uninspired. I don't know. I had an idea for a new fic (and now of course I can't remember it), but starting yet another fic would not be a good idea with all the unfinished stuff. And I don't want to do something new before my re-write of my other fic (which I think is going to be much better than it currently is). Anyway, I'm doing that quote thing again for this, so if you want to have a certain character in the next chapter then say where the quote is from and tell me which character in a review. Other reviews are also very welcome too. (And guess what! I just had inspiration! Yay!)

* * *

One of her greatest fears was that she was ugly.

She wasn't insecure about her physical looks. She could probably skip her entire beauty routine and still be the best looking woman in the world. She was well-aware that there were few people anywhere that could even come close to matching her looks physically, and these people could be counted on one hand.

No, her problem was not physical beauty. She worried that one day somebody would see something in her that didn't match up with the term "beautiful."

The other princesses were beautiful, and she hated them for it. They were always kind and proper: faultless. But more than she hated them, she hated herself. They were all just so _perfect _and _beautiful, _and they didn't even have to _try_. Here she was struggling every day just to be a good person, and there the rest of them were being perfect without a second thought. It just came naturally to them_._ Sure, nobody could ever say that they saw Snow White be cruel to anyone or that they had heard her say something mean, but she had to constantly watch herself to be sure that the rude comments didn't make their way to the surface and that the bitter thoughts wouldn't be perceived because if anyone witnessed that, it would be known all over that she was nothing more than a fake.

And to make things worse, it was harder to do every day. It was becoming more difficult to shove the ugly thoughts to the back of her mind, more difficult to bite her tongue and say something kind, and it was becoming more difficult to find a reason to be beautiful-there had been a time when it hadn't been about being beautiful. It had been about making people happy, which in turn made her happy, but now she could do nothing else, and she wasn't happy, and she wasn't beautiful.

Maybe the problem wasn't so much people seeing that she was ugly. Her real problem was that deep down she found it to be the ugly truth.

* * *

I'm not sure that I even like this, but I do like it at the same time... anyway, here's the quote:

"He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it"


	29. Hidden Talent

A/N: Two new chapters in one day? At this point you may be asking yourself "Who is this author, and what have they done with RockSuperstar?" The answer? I'm not sure. I may have killed her and buried her under the porch, but that isn't likely. Sorry if this chapter is a bit crack-fic-ish. I thought it was funny when I wrote it…

* * *

Sabrina Grimm had a hidden talent, and it wasn't that she could sing like a Broadway star-because she couldn't.

The thing about hidden talents though is that they are hidden. Most people knew she had a talent for being sneaky, which if you think about it is not at all sneaky. People aren't supposed to know that you're sneaky. The whole point of being sneaky is to be, well, _sneaky_.

Sabrina also knew of another person who was sneaky. She didn't know him personally, but she had seen him in a series of movies that she had finally been allowed to see after moving to Ferryport Landing.

Sméagol was indeed extremely sneaky.

Their names also both started with the letter S.

And the similarities didn't end there. Sabrina's hidden talent was that she could perfectly imitate the voice of Sméagol (a.k.a. Gollum). She had also taken to memorizing the lines from the Lord of the Rings movies so that she could have some variety when she spoke in Sméagol fashion.

She realized that this was somewhat strange, but that's why it was a _hidden _talent, and she intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Random A/N: So I went to this talent show, and one of the guys in it did a whole bunch of voice impressions, which was really cool since he was really quite good at it.


	30. Monkey

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everyone. (No one requested a character with the last quote, so I'll just write about Puck during that scene when he knocked Sabrina off that tower in the seventh book for this one because I feel lacking in creativity). Oh, and if you couldn't tell, the chapter titled "Ugly" is about Snow, just so y'all know. If you want a certain character in the next chapter, let me know.

* * *

Puck was horrified as he watched the scene unfold before him.

No, it wasn't soapy water coming toward him, no, it wasn't a teacher assigning the class at school to read a book over the weekend.

He and Sabrina had been fighting over control of the water cannon.

And then Sabrina was falling.

Falling.

He would never be able to catch her in time. That didn't stop him from trying though.

Falling that far would kill a human.

His only real friend in the world was going to die because he knocked her off of a tower.

Then, suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. He floated down to where she was hanging by a newly grown monkey tail.

"I bet you think this is hilarious!"

How could she possibly think he would be amused by this?

"Look what you did to me—

He could guess what was coming. She was going to tell him that he was stupid for almost killing her and that she hated him. He had, after all, nearly killed her with his carelessness, so he figured that he probably deserved it.

—with your stupid pranks, I have a tail!" she raged.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering why she was upset about the tail when it had just saved her life. He ignored this thought though. Mostly, he was just relieved that that seemed to be the only thing she was really upset about.

Puck could feel his face trembling. Then he did something he had never done before and would never admit to in the future. He apologized. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Sabrina said blankly, still hanging off the tower by her monkey tail.

He repeated his apology. "I almost killed you. I'm sorry, Sabrina." He felt his eyes threatening to water and rubbed them with the sleeve of his hoodie. He wasn't at all sorry for the tail, but he thought it might be better to keep that to himself.


	31. Eyes

The expression in a person's eyes tells a lot about that person.

Puck, as a general rule, has a mischievous glint in his eyes. This is due to the fact that if one is close enough to see his eyes, it probably means that he is going to do something mischievous to that person within a few seconds.

Daphne's eyes are often described as round. She takes in her surroundings, wanting to learn all she can. Even though she realizes that there are unpleasant things sometimes, it's better to take them in too because if she doesn't, she'll miss all the 'gravy-ness' of everything else.

Sabrina can often be found with narrowed eyes. Everyone and everything is viewed with suspicion. She can usually see a danger or betrayal before anyone else. Unfortunately, this results in her blocking out the good things and only seeing the negative.

Jake's eyes were once bright with intensity that went into everything he did and a happy-go-lucky attitude that brightened the day of everyone around him. Meeting Briar made them all the brighter; maybe it was because her light somehow combined with his, maybe she simply made him happier. In any case, when she died, the brightness was overcome by despair, darkening the world a little more by taking not only one light with her death, but two.


	32. Sugar

A/N: I so want to be done with this story… Only 68 chapters to go! Woohoo! (*sobs and hits head on desk*) Anyway, the point is, my ideas probably aren't going to be quite as well thought out, which means that you can expect a lot of Sabrina and Puck centered chapters (*gag*). I did manage to think of something else for this chapter though.

* * *

Jake sat at the counter of the coffee shop, flirting with the princess Briar Rose. She knew she should probably ignore him and help her fairy-godmothers with the many caffeine-deprived customers, but he was just so much more entertaining, and handsome, and funny, and—gosh, those people were so rude!

She forced herself to turn away from him for a minute in order to placate one of them. She recognized this one: she was particularly psychotic, and Briar really didn't know why they bothered trying to keep the people like her coming here for coffee.

"This is much too bitter," the woman complained loudly.

Of course it was bitter, Briar thought to herself. The woman had ordered what was probably the one single drink available in the shop that wasn't loaded with an entire day's worth of sugar.

"Don't you have any sugar?" the woman continued.

There was sugar easily accessible on all the tables and at the counter.

"No," Briar said shortly, and she looked pointedly at the sugar, which was right in front of the woman.

The woman then complained about how it was impossible to find good service in coffee shops nowadays and muttered that she didn't plan on coming back anytime soon.

Briar turned back to Jake, who was laughing. "What?" Briar said.

"Do you have any sugar?" Jake asked with a grin on his face.

"Ah, I'm afraid not," she said, smiling back at him.

"Oh, that's too bad. Wait, what's that on your lips?" he asked, leaning in. "Why, I do believe it's sugar."

She automatically brought her fingers up to her mouth to check if there was anything there.

"It's still there," he said softly, moving in closer. "Here, let me—" He gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her until one of the fairy-godmothers noticed what was happening and threatened to curse him. This, however, did not stop both of them from feeling quite elated—much more so than they would from any sugar-rush.


	33. What?

A/N: Thank you so much curlscat and zummi16 for reviewing the last chapter! I was really super-excited when I saw the review alerts, like colon capital x capital d status. I think this chapter pales in comparison to chapter 32, but at least I haven't had to resort to Puckabrina yet.

* * *

"What! You said _no_?" There was horrified disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes."

"But _why_?"

"I can't marry him until I know I can take care of myself," Snow replied to her friend.

"Everyone knows you can. Just because you get married, it doesn't mean that you aren't able to take care of yourself."

Snow hesitated for a moment. "I was going to, and then Bluebeard—obviously I can't take care of myself if things like that still happen."

"You're afraid of commitment." It was stated very bluntly.

"_What?_ No, I'm not," Snow said quickly.

"You are." She was only somewhat teasing. "We'd be planning your wedding right now if you weren't."

"That's not the problem. I told you—"

"Obviously it is. You're afraid of 'happily ever after' because you haven't ever had it before, and you're worried that it won't be like what you thought it would. The only way you're going to find out is if you actually try."

Snow was silent.

"Next time, just marry the poor guy," she said in a much lighter tone.

"What do you mean, 'next time'? I've gone and ruined it again. I said no. There might not be a next time. He seemed really upset…"

"Hey, don't worry too much. Luckily for you, he's really stubborn. Eventually he'll propose again. Third time's the charm, right?"


	34. Competition

A/N: As is my usual practice, I didn't update this for an absurd length of time. School is out now though, so I have no excuses for the next four months. And reviews are still greatly appreciated.

* * *

Snow couldn't help but be somewhat nervous. Actually, "somewhat" was a bit of an understatement. She actually felt physically ill due to her nerves.

It was illogical.

Deep down she knew this, but she wished that she could convince herself of the fact that she had nothing to worry about.

He wasn't even going to be here.

Her nerves didn't pay any heed to this fact. There was always the chance that he would show up. After all, anyone who had had anything to do with sleeping spells had been invited. Of course, that was the problem, wasn't it? Because a good portion of those people had been married to him.

Yes, her nerves had everything to do with her ex-almost-husband, the handsome Prince Charming himself, or rather everything to do with the competition for the affection of said prince.

Everyone said that she had nothing to worry about from them—even a few of _them _had made it quite clear that there was nothing to worry about—but she couldn't help but doubt the truth of such statements, which led her to be extremely nervous.

She was, after all, expected to be perfect, and she was terrified of falling short, especially in front of the competition.


	35. Wishes

Wishes were dangerous. Almost everyone in Ferryport Landing knew this one way or the other—the "other" way being though personal experience. Having a faulty wish granted was definitely not good, so it really was safer not to wish for anything. Dreaming of something different from the status quo wasn't bad, it was just that there were so many ways the wishes could be misinterpreted and ultimately cause the situation to become worse than it was before.

There were times when someone purposely sought out someone to grant some life-changing wish. These were the "big" wishes, which were generally less likely to go wrong. Not that that was impossible; Pinocchio, for example, wished to be a real boy and was then unable to grow up no matter how hard he tried. In any case these types of wishes were not common.

On the other hand, there were the "casual" wishes, which were the far more dangerous sort since they often arose in regular speech. Most people didn't need to check their speech. After all, what were the chances that someone was going to be around to grant a random wish? Not very high in most places in the world.

In Ferryport Landing, however, the chances were much higher, and they tended towards cruelty.

No one would be around when someone was wishing for health, children, riches, or other good things. There was no way that a wish would rid the world of the Scarlet Hand, no matter how often that wish was spoken aloud. It would be much too convenient. The moment a wish wished in an illogical fit anger was spoken, however, it became infinitely more probable that it would be granted.

Unfortunately for her, Sabrina had to learn the danger of wishes the "other" way.

"Oh, I wish—" she began to say heatedly.

"Stop!" What was about to happen was obvious. A warning was given. Too late.

"—we'd never met!"

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. As always, new reviews are appreciated.

(There was no way I was going to make this chapter a complete story, and I'm not going to. Besides, I'm pretty sure at least one person has already done that.)


	36. Imagine

A/N: For the first time in quite a while, someone requested a particular character (that's you, PikaKnight, if you're reading this), so I ended up writing two chapters today.

* * *

"Just imagine," someone was saying. He hadn't really been listening—he didn't often bother with actually paying attention to the humans' conversations anymore, but these words briefly caught his attention before he retreated back into his own thoughts.

Imagine, though, was _not_ what the Wolf wanted to do. It seemed as though that was all he could do nowadays.

Imagine hunting the numerous humans. Imagine getting his revenge on all those who had wronged him somehow. The three pigs. That arrogant prince. Those bratty little girls. their grandmother. The woodsman he had been forced to share a body with—especially him. And after that? Imagine how things would be when the barrier eventually came down, all the things he would do when he could roam free. Imagine how things would be when the world remembered that the Big Bad Wolf was not just a character in a bedtime story.

He had been thinking on attaining freedom more often than ever recently because, no matter how entertaining it was, imagining was simply not enough.

The old man mentally twitched and made a greater effort to concentrate on what was being said rather than focusing on the carnage the Wolf's imagination cooked up. But with each image the Wolf brought up, it seemed to get harder and harder for him to resist the influence had on him.

Perhaps imagining would be enough. For now.


	37. Hello

A/N: Hopefully I have done this justice…

* * *

Beauty hated when she and her husband argued. Especially in public. Where everyone could hear them. Most people looked the other way, but that didn't change the fact that they were listening.

They hadn't exactly been prosperous in recent years, and ever since they found out that they were going to have a baby, things had only gotten more difficult. It turned out that babies were really expensive, and they had to cut back on a lot: her clothes, her shoes, accessories for her dog. It wasn't as though she couldn't do without quite so many new things, although that didn't mean she wouldn't complain, but those weren't the only things they had to do without. Going out was out of the question as was buying any name-brand products or… anything.

She was a _princess, _and she was not cut out to live like a… like a _poor person. _But there was no more denying that's what she was now. The money that she and her husband had been living on for centuries was gone. Beast was a teacher, and they had made enough for a while, but eventually spending more that what he was making ran them into the ground.

So they argued.

"Hello." A short, red-haired man approached the couple.

"What do you want?" Beast asked tersely. He had never been known for kindness, and with all their recent problems, his temper was shorter than ever. If the small man knew what was good for him, he would say what he wanted and get out of the way. Or he would just get out of the way. Quickly.

The man easily brushed off the lack of friendliness. "I hope you won't think me rude, but i couldn't help but overhear that you're having a bit of trouble with your financial situation," he said delicately.

Beast glared at him suspiciously. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"To make a deal," he replied with a sly smile.

"What kind of deal?" Beauty asked before her husband could respond.

"I can give you riches beyond your wildest dreams." That certainly caught their attention.

"We don't have anything you could possibly want," Beauty told the man bitterly. You couldn't get something for nothing after all.

The man looked at her belly pointedly. "Oh, I think you do."

They noticed his glance. "The _baby?_ Are you insane?"

"You know you can't take care of a child. You can hardly take care of yourselves."

That was true. What kind of parents would they be, raising their baby on the streets? Especially when there was another option laid out in front of them. They really _couldn't _even provide for themselves. There wasn't really much choice left to them, was there?

The man left them to consider his offer, and they became more and more desperate.

They planned the day for the baby to be born; they would be using a certain magical root so that nothing would go wrong with the birth. They could do that at least.

The day came quickly.

Hours later the red-headed man arrived at their house. "Hello again," he said. "Have you considered my offer?" The odd smile on his face said that he wasn't really asking. He knew that they would do what he wanted. After all, desperate times…


	38. Tattoo

Her parents were going to be furious, and she didn't really care. It was time that they started taking her seriously, and there was no way that was going to happen if they couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore and that she could make decisions for herself.

She knew that getting a tattoo was not the best way to go about gaining the respect of her parents, but Daphne also knew that even after ten years of being awakened from the sleeping spell, her parents still hadn't gotten out of the habit of treating her as much younger than she really was. She had tried talking to them about it several times, and every time it worked for about a day, and then it was back to how it was before.

It wasn't as though she had proved herself to be irresponsible; she always helped out around the house, she did her homework, she didn't break things, she behaved when she was out. All of this, and yet it was always "Daphne, do this, Daphne, be careful with that, Daphne, remember that when you hold the baby you have to support his head." The last one was one of the most annoying—she knew how to hold a baby, and even Briar didn't seem to have the need to constantly remind her how to hold her cousin, and she was his mother.

Then she realized something.

Her parents didn't treat her like a child because she did things wrong.

Her parents treated her like a child because she never did anything they hadn't told her to do at least once.

They needed to see that she could choose to act on her own, and to make them see that, she would have to do something that no one had told her to do, something that they wouldn't expect. So she decided to get a tattoo.

The day after she got it, her mother spotted the dark vine around her daughter's wrist. "Daphne, I thought I told you not to write on yourself."

"I didn't," she calmly replied. "It's a tattoo."

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated. Oh, and I thought I would mention the wiki addiction I've recently acquired. sistersgrimm(dot)wikia(dot)com if you're interested. It needs a lot of work.


	39. Waffles

The days they actually ate "normal" food in the Grimm household were becoming increasingly common. This was something for which Sabrina Grimm was very thankful.

She was tired of being unable to enjoy her meals. Too often she had been unable to eat even a few bites of her grandmother's exotic cooking.

However, as she soon discovered, having more normal meals did not necessarily mean that something that appeared to be normal was actually normal. If she recalled correctly, there had been cheese that tasted of peanut butter in the last meal she had eaten, so she was wary of this morning's waffles.

She really liked waffles, at least, she liked normal ones. She examined them carefully.

They _looked _like normal waffles—a golden brown color that made them look like they would taste absolutely delicious.

She didn't smell anything odd. That was important. Taste was about eighty percent smell.

There was even normal syrup! Now, that was something she hadn't seen on the table for ages. Usually it was some bubbly, pink concoction that reminded her of alien slime. It would go perfectly with the waffles.

At least, it would if there were any left.


	40. Faded

A/N: Several chapters ago, princessozmaofoz mentioned that I should do a chapter on Goldilocks. Though I can't be certain she'll read it, here it is anyway.

Thank you for reviewing past chapters, especially Curlscat and Evil Scrapbooker, who consistently leave the most wonderful reviews.

* * *

She had recently noticed that nearly everything faded with time.

Colors faded.

Clothes lost their bright colors as they were washed or exposed to sunlight.

Memories faded.

Sometimes it was hard for her to remember the events of her own story as they happened.

It was far easier to think of things happening as the popular story told them.

A girl breaks into the home of three bears, eats their food, sits in their chairs, and sleeps in their beds. She runs from the bears when they discover her still in their home.

Luckily for her, the anger of the bears faded quickly, and she was able to befriend them.

And she supposed that, for some, love faded. People would find someone new, what they had once felt faded away into nothing or some vague positive feeling.

Her love, however, had not faded, and she did not believe that it would. Something so strong could not fade.

She really did want to believe that such fading was impossible for anyone to experience, but in the end she could only assume that it was possible for it to fade.

Because any love Henry Grimm had felt for her had certainly faded.


	41. Miracle

A/N: Well, it happened again; I don't even know how long it's been since I updated this thing. I want it to be finished, but I'm not even half-way through… monstrous list.

* * *

It was a miracle.

He opened the door that morning, and there she was. _Alive._

He could hardly believe it, but there she was with her bright smile and her emerald eyes, just like he remembered her.

It was a miracle.

He had been at her funeral. He had kissed her cold lips, and he had put the ring on her finger, and then he had filled her grave.

He stood, unable to do anything but look at her. A minute passed, maybe it was longer. Neither said a word. And he took her in his arms, and she was warm, and she was alive.

And it was a miracle.

And she said that yes, she would marry him.

And years later, he forgot that there had ever been a time when he believed her to be forever lost to him. He didn't need to think back on such a dark time, not after the miracle, that most wonderful morning… life was good.

He woke up, a smile on his face.

He realized he wasn't sure how he had gotten home last night, but it hardly mattered so long as he was home. Perhaps his wife could remind him; she was good at remembering those things.

He opened his eyes to check the time. Six-thirty, he could probably go back to sleep…

Wait, this was his mother's house; this was his old room.

What was he doing here?

It couldn't have been a dream. It had been so real.

The horror grew.

But he couldn't help but hope, so he ran out the door.

But there was no miracle.


	42. Candles

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Well, not only have I been busy with school and general laziness about fanfiction, but I simply don't have many good ideas at the moment, and I just want to be done with this thing, so that I won't feel guilty about starting a new thing. So you are going to get a massive splurge of updates, not all of them high-quality, actually _most_ of them will not be very fantastic. Read at your own risk. Also, character suggestions are welcome (and I'll try to make those ones better if the right idea strikes me).

* * *

Sabrina used to love candles.

They had such a cheerful glow, and the way that the light was soft and warm just made her feel good inside. Scented candles were especially fun since they had the bonus of smelling really good in addition to their beautiful light.

Yes, Sabrina had loved candles, until yesterday.

Puck had learned about her love of candles, and for once he tried to do something genuinely nice for her. But as he so often did, he went a little overboard with his plan.

"Hey, you _have _to see the living room! It's way crazy!"

At first she was afraid that something unpleasant would happen. After all, this was Puck who was talking to her. Nevertheless, she followed him to the living room to find out what he had done. Better sooner than later, she figured.

And then she saw it. The electric lights had been turned off, and spread all throughout the room were lit candles—hundreds of them. They were absolutely beautiful.

It was a bit warm in the room, but the light was amazing.

And then she smelled them. They were all different scents, and the fumes were more overwhelming than a perfume shop. Puck seemed not to notice, and Sabrina herself underestimated their power.

She later scolded herself for not leaving the room earlier.

Puck looked at her with a hopeful look on his boyish face. "Do you like them?" he asked her with a smile, the candlelight reflecting cheerfully off his surprisingly white teeth.

She managed to get out a weak "yeah" before falling to the ground, knocking several of the candles over, and discovering just how flammable a house full of books was.


	43. Superchick

A/N: If you missed what happened to the house, please see the previous chapter. Reviews continue to be much appreciated. On another note, the word for this chapter "Superchick" is apparently the name of a band, but I'm using it a completely different context.

* * *

"Of all the things you could have chosen to save from the house, you pick that?" Sabrina asked. She stared incredulously at the object in Puck's hands.

"Yeah," he responded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"A _comic book_? After all those books you let burn in the living room you save a comic book." To say that Sabrina was not pleased would be an extreme understatement. All the family journals, all of the copies of fairytales and other Everafter books… all of them were gone. Everything she owned—gone, not to mention the rest of the house.

"I like her. Besides, do you have any idea how much this is worth?"

"No, and I really don't care about some book. She doesn't even exist."

"You don't know that," he said, even though he was pretty sure that she was right. "Besides, you'd probably like the story."

"What could possibly make you think I'd prefer SuperChick over every other book in the house?"

"Look, tubby, I couldn't carry you _and_ your dumb books. And all of them were on fire by the time I got back in the house anyway."

"I can't believe you went back inside the house for a comic book."

"I thought I heard someone still in the house, but the fumes from the candles made it really hard to think. I was probably imagining things."

"Good thing everyone else was conveniently out shopping…" Then it dawned on her. "Wait a second, what happened to Mirror?"


	44. Animals

A/N: Three chapters within 24 hours. Must be some kind of record.

* * *

Sabrina was really creeped out by the animals of Ferryport Landing.

It disturbed her that a good portion of them were able to talk and reason just like humans.

Maybe it was because she had grown up believing that animals couldn't talk (with the exception of certain trained birds, which, she had been told, didn't actually talk; they only repeated what they heard). Maybe it was because she had always thought of animals as less than humans.

She knew they weren't like regular animals, most of which she had only seen behind bars in a zoo, but somehow that only made things worse.

In any case she would never be able to see any animal again without the little voice in the back of her mind wondering whether or not this supposedly normal animal was in fact an Everafter capable of intelligent speech and thought.


	45. Waltzing Lessons

A/N: Normally I would just reply in a PM, but I thought other people might like to see the response:

Q: twilightfunatic- Is Mirror dead?

A: Yes. Most of these chapters aren't really connected aside from a few recent ones, though, so if a plot demands that he be alive, he will be right back in the story as if nothing had happened to him.

* * *

They wanted him to take waltzing lessons. As in dancing.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Puck protested.

They tried to persuade him with comments along the lines of "it's not that bad" and "you'll really enjoy it"

He didn't believe a single word of it though.

"I won't do it."

"Puck," Sabrina said in a last-ditch effort to get him to change his mind, "even _I'm_ taking the lessons. You _have _to do it."

As if that was going to persuade him. Ha.

He was about to say that a king _has _to do nothing that he doesn't want to do. He was also about to say that her taking the lessons was another reason to add to the list of reasons that he would never, ever be forced into taking dance lessons again.

But he didn't say those things.

He thought back on the last time he was supposed to be taking dance lessons.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it."

The looks of surprise on their faces almost would have made agreeing in the first place worth it.

"You-you will?"

"What did I just say, pea-brain?"

With any luck this dance instructor would last a little bit longer than the last one did before they gave up.


	46. Clowns

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! In a few days it will be this story's third birthday. And I'm not even half-way done.

* * *

Daphne found clowns to be one of the most terrifying things on the face of the earth. Sabrina, however, could not understand why.

"They're cute and happy or something, you're supposed to like things that are cute and happy," Sabrina said to her sister.

Daphne gave her a look that clearly portrayed her shock and disgust at the idea that anyone could find clowns 'cute and happy.' "They're more like creeptastic. They have all this weird makeup that hides their identity behind a fakey smile, and they're supposed to be funny, but they never are," the younger girl said.

Sabrina was amazed at the deep thought that the other girl had put into this. She nodded to herself. It made sense that Daphne wouldn't appreciate people putting on a show like that, but that didn't mean that they should be considered scary.

Daphne then continued, "But mostly it's because they usually turn out to be serial killers."

She had a point.


	47. Purple

A/N: I shouldn't have to explain that this is fanfiction and that one of the purposes of fanfiction is to use a bit of your own take on things, but many people don't quite get it.

* * *

Daphne liked the color purple. There weren't many things that were naturally purple—a few flowers and fish, of course, but there wasn't much else that was purple.

Purple reminded her of magic. She was good at magic, and she wasn't addicted to it like certain other people were.

The use of magic often involved bright lights and colors. Blue, green, red… her favorites were the purple ones though. They were beautiful.

She had also noticed that the colors of the light tended to give an idea of what the effect would be.

Blue was usually healing or calming.

Green was often involved with natural forces.

Red was dangerous.

Purple, though, could be practically anything. It meant grace, and wisdom, and cruelty.

Purple was powerful, and she liked it.


	48. Sunshine

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews (I feel famous)! In gratitude, I am giving you this poorly written thing (and it's helping me vent my disappointment with book 9).

* * *

The Master did not care for sunshine.

Sunshine was bright and warm, and it encouraged people to be hopeful. The last thing he needed was for people to have hope when he was trying to take over the world. Sure, he was undefeatable, but miserable people were far easier to dominate.

Of course, it really was enjoyable to see them have that sunshine—that hope, and then take it away. If he was honest with himself, and he always was, he would acknowledge that one of life's greatest pleasures was watching someone realize there was no more hope.

Sunshine was also kind of like friendship because, like sunshine, he had no use for friendship.

Starfish had been his friend, but she really hated him now. He almost missed talking to her, but then he reminded himself that the end to their friendship was probably for the best. Friendship was one of those things that caused one's soul to explode.


	49. Roses

Jake looked into the eyes of the ones responsible for the death of his love. He had waited months for this opportunity.

Heart. Nottingham.

They deserved to die. No, they deserved to be killed. It would be justice if they were to be broken, just as Briar had been. However, that wasn't an option, and the next best thing was to use one of the last reminders of Briar to finish them off.

He heard their cries for help as they hung from the cliff. It would likely be only minutes before they fell without his help. He wanted them to know that he was responsible for their deaths.

Jake planted the seed in the ground. One of the seeds from Briar's roses.

The roses grew, and they spread faster than water, spilling over the cliff and demolishing the handholds that the Sheriff and the Queen were desperately clinging to. They fell, and soon afterward the entire cliff face and the spot where the villainous duo had fallen was covered by the white roses.

A sense of peace came to him. He smiled blissfully. Roses really were beautiful.


	50. Star

Blue Farrah usually enjoyed running her restaurant, The Blue Plate Special, and she tended to put all her thoughts into getting to know the diners and hopefully making their days a little bit brighter for her efforts. She sometimes thought of herself as perhaps a star that gives light to the dark sky of the life of another person. Today, however, her mind was on another topic.

Over the last decade she noticed that the humans had lost hope, they had lost the ability to dream and wish for something meaningful.

Children were especially prone to this. The only thing that most of the children in the restaurant wanted nowadays was the newest gadget for playing games. They would get them too. She was almost certain that by the end of the next week, after Christmas had passed, most the children would hardly be able to remember life before they had the newest toy. The next year would be the same—by then an upgraded version would have been released, and the current newest and best would be near obsolete if not already smashed by the careless child. Not that smashing it would really have any effect anyway-what with the warranties and the willingness to immediately replace the broken toy.

The trouble with everything was that no one waited for anything anymore. Answers to questions that had taken brilliant scientists years to solve could be answered in seconds by pressing a few buttons. Hundreds of miles could be traveled in a single day. Communication with others was instant.

She had seen what happened when the internet connection was lost, a person didn't respond to a message within three minutes, or, perhaps worst of all, when a device was accidentally left at home. The person became lost. Nothing mattered outside of their digital world, and they wanted nothing to do with life outside of it. After all, no one longs for something that doesn't matter to them, and the only things that mattered were all contained in a little electronic device.

The children had whatever they wanted when they wanted it. No one wished on stars anymore—no one had to.

* * *

A/N: After four years of writing, I am half-way done. Maybe I will finish it before my hair turns grey.

Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
